Atomes Crochus
Game Format Two contestants face a panel of six celebrities. They are asked fill-in-the-blank questions and come up with answers to match the celebrities, with correct matches scoring the contestants points. In rounds one and two, each contestant is asked a question, and the celebrities write down their answers. Then, a contestant gives an answer, and the celebrities reveal the answers that they have written down. Each celebrity correctly matched scores a contestant 25 points in round one and 50 points in round two. In round three, each contestant chooses one celebrity and is asked a series of Super Match-type questions in 45 seconds, with each question having two answers for a contestant to choose from in secret. Then, the chosen celebrity gives verbal responses, and the contestant scores 50 points each time they are correctly matched by the celebrity. After three rounds, the contestant with the most points wins the game and receives their winning score in cash (Canadian dollars), and they advance to the Super Match round. The Super Match round is played in two parts. Part one is the Audience Match, and in this part, the contestant is shown a question that has been answered by people across Canada and has the top three answers hidden on the board. Each of the top three answers has a cash prize that can be played for in part two of the Super Match round. The top answer has a cash prize of $2,000 attached to it, the second most popular answer has $1,500 attached to it, and the third most popular answer has $1,000 attached to it. The contestant will hear answers from three celebrities of their choice, and they can choose one of those answers or come up with an answer of their own. Then, the top three answers are revealed, and if the contestant correctly matches one of the top three answers, they will play for the cash prize attached to that answer in part two of the round. If no match is made there, then $500 will be played for. Part two is the Head-To-Head Match. In this part, the contestant must spin an arrow on a wheel that has the celebrities‘ names on it to determine who they must try to match on one more question in order to win the cash amount determined in part one. Each celebrity name has two dots on the wheel, and they are there to determine whether or not the cash prize played for will be doubled, up to $4,000. Then, the celebrity whose name is landed on after the spin writes down an answer to one more question, and the contestant must come up with an answer that will match the celebrity exactly. A correct match there wins the contestant the money in addition to that won for winning the game, but a mismatch wins the contestant no extra money, and they walk away with only the money won for winning the game. Merchandise 1212302-gf.jpg Photos MGCANADAF (8).jpg MGCANADAF (7).jpg MGCANADAF (6).jpg MGCANADAF (5).jpg MGCANADAF (4).jpg MGCANADAF (3).jpg MGCANADAF (2).jpg MGCANADAF (1).jpg See Also L'union fait la farce Match Game (Canada) Video Category:Match Game International Category:Canada